Gustar o poner: ¿Tú qué crees?
by HardLohve
Summary: Volvían a besarse. Y Elayne sintió cómo la mano de Tuon se posaban abiertas sobre sus pechos, cómo empezaba a estimularlos, primero tímidamente y después con mayor atrevimiento, la copa del sujetador y la desabotonada blusa las únicas telas que separaban la íntima caricia de Tuon de su electrizada piel. –Reto temático de noviembre, del foro La noble y ancestral casa de los Black


**Disclaimer: Rowling me dio el mundo de HP, y yo moldeo a estos dos personajes a gusto de ese tan maravilloso universo inventado.**

**-…-…-…-**

–¿Ya estás mejor? Ahora que ha terminado la sesión privada de la Hermandad de "Persigamos a Lovegood", ¿ya te sientes realizada? –Elayne abrió los ojos, sobresaltada. La conmoción de lo sucedido hacía media hora la tenía tan ensimismada, que ni siquiera había oído los pasos que anunciaban la cercanía de alguien. Más exactamente, la compañía de Tuon. Se llevó la mano a la cara, cuidando de que los largos mechones de rizado cabello caoba siguiesen sueltos por su rostro, ocultando sus mejillas mojadas.

Como siempre que veía a Tuon, una oleada de anhelo brotó de su interior. Quería avanzar hasta donde estaba y acurrucarse sin recato entre sus brazos; pedir por uno de sus consejos; Desahogar el regusto de malestar que le causaban aquellas jugarretas que, junto a sus amigas de quinto curso de Ravenclaw, realizaban a la estrafalaria de Lovegood.

Jugarretas que ella en su interior censuraba, pero que, de cara a las apariencias, siempre suprimía, siempre incentivaba. Y lo sucedido hacía media hora en el servicio de lavabos del cuarto piso de chicas -las risas, los empujones, las rudas alusiones a la fallecida madre de la rubia muchacha- incrementaban una vez más su culpabilidad, su miedo, su incapacidad de cambiar.

Así y todo, la mezcolanza de emociones se comprimió en una ira ciega, una rabia y una frustración que volcó bruscamente en la castaña persona que tenía enfrente.

–Estoy estupendamente –Escupió. El hecho de que Tuon no se inmutase ante su acerado tono, únicamente permaneciendo con las manos metidas en los bolsillos con un porte indolente, hizo que las palabras brotaran de su garganta, imparables–. Y ver que me sigues a todas partes como un perrito faldero bien amaestrado, hace que me sienta... ¿Cómo dirías tú? Ah, sí, satisfecha.

–Puedes mandar en ese grupito de niñas sin cerebro, pero, ¿sabes qué? –Tuon se inclinó contra la pared, cruzándose de brazos–, no puedes mandar aquí. –Echó una mirada circular por la vacía aula–. Este Templo de Lamentaciones ya está cogido. Será mejor que te busques otro pupitre donde desanudar tus remordimientos. –Retiró con distracción el flequillo de su frente, usando únicamente un índice de perfectas uñas estilizadas.

Un gesto demasiado casual, sospechaba Elayne, para no ser deliberadamente estudiado.

–Y, realmente, tenéis que empezar a buscaros otro receptor donde expulsar vuestros demonios internos... Digo, el saco de Lovegood ya está muy trillado y, por lo que veo de las actitudes de las otras casas, bastante solicitado. Sé que vuestro diminuto cerebro compartido no da para mucho, pero, ¿no querréis competencia, verdad? Porque Lovegood...

Elayne se incorporó del alféizar de la ventana en el que había estado sentada, y caminó hacia el indeseado inesperado número uno de su extensa lista que había venido a interrumpir su privacidad, dando grandes zancadas que repicaron en el suelo de piedra como galeones contra un canto de hierro. Sus ojos, tan grises como su estado, no hicieron mella en la persona a la que se acercaba, apuntándola con un índice acusador. Una lástima que los ojos verdes que le devolvían abiertamente la mirada, no encontraran en ella la misma respuesta de expresión inescrutable.

–Lovegood, Lovegood, Lovegood –Canturreó Elayne, burlona, deteniendo la palabrería de Tuon–. ¿Ahora quién se repite? –Pillado silencio–. Ya veo. –Elayne se apoyó en el borde de un pupitre, una mirada de triunfo brillando en sus ojos–. Tú dirás lo que quieras, pero ese insistente afán de protección hacia esa chiflada, es... Inquietante. Por no decir patético. –Echó el cuerpo hacia delante, violando deliberadamente el espacio personal de Tuon–. Confiesa, ¿qué te pasa con Luna?

–Nada –Elayne se dio cuenta de que esta vez, a Tuon le costó recomponer su máscara de indiferencia. Sospechaba que su cercanía tenía mucho que ver en aquello–. Olvídalo. Es evidente que tú no lo entenderías.

–Pruébame. –Elayne se acercó un poco más–. ¿Qué pasa con Luna?

–Supongo que lo mismo que te sucede a ti con ella –Tuon siguió mirándola con esa mirada retadora tan suya–. Sólo que mi demostración es en plan bien, y bastante menos vergonzante que la tuya.

–¿Qué mierda significa eso?

–¡Shh! –Tuon se llevó las manos a los oídos, en un fingido ademán de sobresalto–. Cuida tu lengua, pequeña Lyn. –Destapó uno de sus oídos y clavó un dedo admonitorio en su pecho, donde tenía colgada la placa de Prefecto–. No querrás que te quite puntos, verdad?

–Merlín. ¿Ahora decir mierda es ser malhablado? ¿Qué será lo siguiente? ¿Censurar los calzones andrajosos? ¿No decir me cago en...? ¿No joder?

–Sí y sí, cuando lo haces delante de un Prefecto. –Elayne soltó un sonoro bufido. Ambos se podían imaginar dónde consideraba ella esa categoría–. Pero joder... No, eso siempre suena bien. –La miró de reojo, un vistazo lento y bastante elocuente. El rubor subió a las mejillas de Elayne, y no era precisamente una cruzada de bofetadas con lo que le apetecía responder a ese atrevimiento–. Además –siguió Tuon bajando los dos brazos al costado–, te estás desviando del tema: Lovegood.

–No es ningún saco trillado –Manifestó Elayne, despectiva–. El caso es muy sencillo, hay que hacérselo pagar.

–No tienes que hacerle pagar nada –Elayne suprimió el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco. Oh, cómo le cansaba la insistente empatía de Tuon, por favor–. Que la pequeña te diga que tienes la mente más cerrada que una bola de Adivinación para los centauros, no es motivo para mandar a tu equipo de títeres a que le escondan las cosas. –Elayne estaba que echaba chispas. El hecho de que Tuon supiese aquello, significaba que, seguramente, el rumor ya había recorrido todo el colegio. Cocinas de elfos incluidos, seguro. Todavía le escocía el ridículo que la niña de doce años le había hecho pasar al decir aquello delante de toda la sala común.

–Además –continuó Tuon, adivinando su vergüenza–, Lovegood tiene razón. Eres hija de mugles. Tú no sabías que la magia existía, hasta que esta llamó a tu puerta en forma de cartas de aceptación. ¿Por qué burlarse de sus criaturas fantasiosas? Quizás algún día te ocurra lo mismo con sus snorcack de cuernos arrugados. ¿Quién sabe?

–Tú mismo lo has dicho. Porque son simples fantasías. No existen de verdad. Además –prosiguió Elayne con obstinación–, ¿por qué te preocupas tanto por ella? Chiflada y desaliñada cuanto quieras, pero ahí donde la ves, Lovegood es dura. Lleva dos años sobreviviendo a esas burlas, y la mía no era ni la primera ni será la última de todas. No era necesario que me avergonzase así.

–¿Ah, no? –Tuon retornó a la petulancia del sarcasmo–. Aplícate el cuento, entonces. Porque nunca es necesario que vosotras la persigáis así. –Esta vez, no fue Elayne quien recortó la distancia. Tuon comenzó a jugar con los botones de la túnica de ella, indiferente a la postura de alarma que instintivamente Elayne había adoptado ante su proximidad–. Es muy fácil rebelarse cuando es a uno a quien ridiculizan, ¿cierto? –Su aliento era tibio, cosquilleante, la perfecta estufa para calentar su conducta fría–. De todas formas, piensa en un solo punto antes de continuar emprendiendo tu cruzada de escarmiento: intenta comprender porqué lo hizo ella.

–Por venganza; por celos; por simple diversión. –Respondió de inmediato Elayne, la obviedad tintando el timbre de su voz.

–No. No. No –Subrayó la negativa con tres insolentes golpecitos del índice dados sobre la nariz de Elayne, un gesto que enfuruñó a la joven por la condescendencia que desprendía–. He dicho que pienses en sus razones, pequeña Lyn, no en las tuyas. –Dictó Tuon, zarandeándola levemente de la túnica que aún inspeccionaban sus dedos–. Vamos, piensa, que no es tan difícil –Urgió, con no menos sequedad que antes, clavando a Elayne con la frialdad de sus ojos–. Sólo tienes que unir tus propias emociones y tus ansias de tranquilidad. Tu deseo de creer o no creer. De ser o de dejar de ser. La necesidad de comportarte como tu misma, de que te dejen existir en paz... En fin, todas esas cosas que todo el tiempo reprimes, aunque, para tu desconsuelo, vea a través de ti.

–Calla, que tú no sabes nada de mí –Elayne se apartó de su lado, buscando aclararse las ideas–. No insinúes que me parezco a Lovegood.

–Bien –atajó Tuon en tono concluyente–. Por lo menos ya has admitido que la niña tiene sentimientos, sentimientos de dolor. Dolor que tú y tus amigas estáis despertando, dolor que ahora te suena porque has probado tu propia amarga medicina.

–¡No me conoces! ¡No la conoces! –Elayne acercó con furia la cara al rostro de Tuon, conteniendo los sollozos que pugnaban por salir de sí–. ¿Qué coño vas tú a saber?

–Sé mucho, créeme. –Si a Tuon le había intimidado la furia que destellaban en los ojos verdes de Elayne, la chica pensó que lo había ocultado muy, muy bien–. Te sientes insegura ante Lovegood, lo sabes. Es la desventaja que tiene prestarle la postura de ratón. Como la creéis invisible, puede observar, puede ver. Al igual que yo. Al igual que tú, si lo intentas. Al igual que todos, si empiezan a comprender.

Elayne sacudió vigorosamente la cabeza, aunque tan pronto como lo hizo, supo que había sido un error. Tuon no necesitaba mejor confirmación que aquel simple gesto.

–De ahí vuestros esfuerzos por minarla. Y el hecho de que la sigáis acosando, no hace más que reafirmar su firmeza. –El agujero que Elayne tenía palpitando en el centro del pecho se amplificó, la debilidad y el remordimiento mordisqueando los bordes de su indiferencia–. ¡Que tonta! Chica, estás fortaleciendo a quien crees estar abusando. ¿Seguro que el Sombrero Seleccionador no se equivocó al colocarte en Ravenclaw? –Tuon se echó hacia delante, en una postura más cercana y confidente–. ¿O es que hay otra razón secreta y algo más indecente para que te empeñes tanto en una sola chica...?

–¿Estás insinuando que me gusta Lovegood? –Elayne soltó una ruidosa carcajada, aliviada por poder reírse de semejante idea en lugar de terminar de admitir en voz alta las palabras de Tuon–. ¿Es en serio?

–¿Quién sabe? –Tuon levantó un hombro displicente–. Digo, tanta expresión risueña y tanta inteligencia escondida... No sé, tal vez sea eso lo que te pone.

–Ah, pero yo creía que hablabas de gustar –Rebatió Elayne, la risa y la rabia luchando todavía en la fina línea de sus labios.

–Gustar, desear, poner, excitar... Todo es lo mismo.

–¡No soy homosexual!

–Merlín, ¿y quién dice que lo seas?

–Tú. Tú, al insinuar que me gusta la persona esa.

–Se llama Luna. Y la chica también es persona. ¿Te gustan las personas, no?

–Pero no me pone Luna.

–Lástima. Es una pena que todavía sigamos en la misma línea de negación sobre ambas cosas.

–¡Por supuesto que sí! Gustar y desear no es lo mismo, y Lovegood ni me gusta como persona, –Elayne elevó la voz ante la clara intención de Tuon de interrumpirla, seguramente para recordarle que no conocía a la pequeña rubia como tal–, ni la deseo como chica.

–Es curioso.

–¿El qué? –Quiso saber Elayne, cada vez más hastiada de aquella situación. Se llevó el pulgar y el índice a los párpados, apretando contra sus dedos para esclarecer la fina película de turbación que cansaban su vista.

–Que centres más tu negativa a rechazar el pille que tienes por una niña a la que persigues constantemente, a que reniegues tu homosexualidad.

–Yo–yo no soy homosex… eso que dices.

–¿Entonces por qué...?

–¡Hay, basta! ¡Deja de liarme! ¡Cállate! Deja de intentar confundirme preguntando siempre lo último que he dicho.

–Bien. Pues entonces, oye, aclárame dónde ves tú la diferencia entre ambas cosas.

–Pues verás. Gustar, –comenzó a ilustrar Elayne volviéndose hacia la extendida mano de Tuon–, es cuando te gusta todo de alguien. Cuando sus defectos son virtudes ante tus ojos, y sus virtudes son grandes hallazgos por los que todos los días vas progresando. Cuando estando a su lado, sientes que han petrificado hasta al mismísimo tiempo. En cambio poner –inclinó el semblante hacia la cara impasible de Tuon–, es cuando sólo tu cuerpo se petrifica, ardiente. Cuando cada fibra de tu ser se derrite de deseo. Cuando las zonas de tu cuerpo que únicamente tú has explorado a solas en la oscuridad de la noche, despiertan alteradas, maniatando la razón lógica de tu cerebro.

–¡Vaya! Déjame ver si lo he entendido. –Quiso saber Tuon–. Si yo te digo ahora mismo que, no sé, me gustan tus ojos (aunque a mi entender los tengas algo separados) ¿es porque me gustas? –Elayne no fue consciente del paso que dio hacia enfrente, tan intrigada estaba en la expresión que había adoptado la cara de Tuon–. Si te afirmo que me gusta tu cara (a pesar de la extraña forma en que se retuerce cuando lloras) ¿es porque me gustas? –Esperó un segundo a que Elayne respondiese, mas la chica no habló, por lo que continuó razonando–. Pero si en cambio hago algo así –De repente, se impulsó hacia Elayne, besándola de lleno en la boca.

Fue un beso contenido, precipitado, autoritario y dominante. Un beso abrasador, ardoroso, enloquecedor, atrapante.

–Si lo hago, ¿es porque me pones?

Sin embargo, Elayne no respondió. Utilizando ambas palmas de las manos, empujó a Tuon hasta cercar su cuerpo contra la pared, sin mediar en la fuerza con la que lo hizo, a pesar de que la distancia no era más de medio metro. No se permitió pensar. No dejó que en su mente siguiese librándose la batalla entre lo que no debía hacer, y lo que se moría de ganas por hacer. La besó. Sí, eso fue lo que hizo, la besó. Simplemente se dejó llevar. Apretando su cuerpo contra el de Tuon, le robó el aliento y lo sustituyó por una ola vibrante de excitación que recorrió ambos cuerpos, fundiéndolos en uno solo. Los labios de Elayne eran húmedos y cálidos, expertos y exigentes. Los de Tuon eran suaves y delicados, principiantes pero espabilados. Si era su primera vez en esas áreas de intercambio, no lo demostró, habida cuenta del profundo gemido que escapó de entre los labios semiabiertos de Elayne, en respuesta al fuego que estaba encendiendo en su boca la lengua de Tuon.

Elayne notó como Tuon pasaba una mano por su nuca, y la otra por su espalda, acercándola aún más hacia sí. Juntándolas. Uniéndolas. Haciendo de dos cuerpos, uno solo. Oh, aquello era maravilloso. Se sentía tan bien, tan libre, tan posible, tan genial. Elayne enredó las manos en el sedoso cabello de Tuon, obligando a ésta a agachar la cabeza para así poder devorar aún más su boca, morder su labio inferior. Era una sensación cosquilleante que recordaba el abrasador sol de un caluroso día de verano.

Hasta que se separaron en busca de oxígeno, pareció que ya había transcurrido una eternidad, una perpetuidad de ensueño. Sin embargo, todavía no habían acabado. Las manos de Tuon se deslizaron por sus hombros, desvistiendo el contorno de su clavícula de la gruesa túnica del colegio.

Y Elayne soltó un sonido gutural que era más gemido que quejido, una señal que Tuon aprovechó para trasladar las manos en una zona colocada un poco más abajo. Mientras volvían a besarse, Elayne sintió cómo la mano de Tuon se posaban abiertas sobre sus pechos, cómo empezaba a estimularlos, primero tímidamente y después con mayor atrevimiento, la copa del sujetador y la desabotonada blusa las únicas telas que separaban la íntima caricia de Tuon de su electrizada piel.

Oh, Merlín. ¡Y pensar que ella quería más! Un contacto más directo, más desnudo, más piel. Moviéndose un poco de lado, Elayne estiró la mano y la posó en el muslo de Tuon, y sus dedos comenzaron a jugar al peligroso juego de acercarse a las pantorrillas. Poco a poco, fue desabrochando la túnica de Tuon comenzando desde los botones inferiores hasta desprendérsela por completo, rozando en el camino cada parcela de piel con el que se topaban sus dedos.

Bajo el estimulado sentido de su extendida palma, Elayne notó como se extremecía el cuerpo de Tuon, cómo el fuego que ardía entre ambos pares de labios se avivaba un poco más. Increíble, simplemente, increíble. Elayne levantó la cabeza, los párpados cerrados ocultando el brillo de sus ojos que delataban lo lejos que estaba dispuesta a llegar con todo aquello. No obstante, al parecer, Tuon se tomaba las cosas con más calma, tal vez su nerviosismo no la dejaba completar lo que ambas habían empezado. Se obligó a abrir algo los ojos, buscando bañarse en el rostro de la otra. Tratando de tranquilizarle, Elayne recubrió de lujuriosos besos el cuello de Luna, su barbilla, el lóbulo de su oreja, sus rosados labios hinchados por el deseo. Jugó al pilla y atrapa con la lengua de Lovegood...

Abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada, retrocediendo a trompicones ante la vista de quien tenía enfrente. Era Luna. Maldita sea, ¡por los putos calzones de Merlín! ¡Era Lovegood!

–Pe–pero qué? –A Elayne le zumbaban los oídos, como alguien a quien acababan de dar una sonora cachetada. Solo que la suya había sido más moral que física–. ¿Tu–Tuon?

–Poción Multijugos –Explicó Luna, tranquila, colocándose bien la túnica para luego pasar a adecentarse la alborotada melena–. Es sencillo conseguir los pelos una vez que controlas el hechizo convocador, ¿sabes?

–Tú–Tú, y yo–yo, nos hemos… En la boca… Y luego… ¡Oh, Merlín! –Se tapó los ojos, no queriendo ver cómo los finalizados efectos de la Poción Multijugos transformaba los rasgos altivos y patricios que hasta ahora creía haber estado besando, devolviéndolos en unos trazos más delicados, más aniñados... Menos indeseados–. ¿Te has vuelto loca?

–La verdad es que mientras nos estábamos besando...

–¡Cállate! –Restalló Elayne, pálida del horror y la vergüenza–. ¡Cállate Lovegood, cállate! –Comenzó a dar zancadas alrededor de Luna, quien la miraba entre divertida y aburrida, como si no entendiese el porqué de tanto jaleo… Como si ella no fuera la principal culpable de todo aquello–. ¡Joder, joder, joder! –Luna acompañó cada palabra malsonante de Elayne con ligeros puñetazos en la palma de sus manos, siguiendo un compás frenético del que sólo ella se percataba. Elayne la fulminó con la mirada más laminada que pudo evocar, cosa que amedrentó un poco a la chica.

–Ya, bueno. No te preocupes, que nunca hubiésemos llegado a tanto –Trató de tranquilizarla Luna. Empero Elayne continuó contemplando a la rubia con perpleja indignación. Tenía unas ganas tremendas de besarla... ¡No! Quería decir, estrangularla–. Al menos ahora ya te conoces un poco mejor.

–¿Por qué has hecho todo esto? –Inquirió abruptamente Elayne. Todavía hurtaba los ojos de la rubia–. Fingir ser quien no eras en el cuerpo de una chica que en nada tiene que ver contigo.

–Yo sólo he cogido prestado su físico –corrigió Luna con suavidad–, no su persona. No he fingido ser quien no era porque en todo momento has estado enfrente de la Luna de siempre.

–No, no me lo recuerdes –Pidió Elayne, el color arrebolando sus mejillas–. Ahora sólo quiero saber porqué tanto paripé de Multijugos. –Dejó de caminar y se giró para enfrentar a Luna, tornando su mirada en una fría e iracunda–. ¿Era simplemente para soltarme una retahíla del porqué debo dejar de molestarte?

–¡Oh, no! No, no, no –Luna hizo un gesto displicente con la mano, despachando el alego de tal esperanza–. Estoy segura que después de esto, lo harás con más frecuencia. –A Elayne le asombró la firmeza con la que los ojos saltones de Lovegood hacían frente a los suyos, sus palabras volviendo a su irritante y acostumbrado timbre suave, determinado y continuo–. Me he hecho pasar por ella porque creo que es a la única persona que escuchas... O bueno, la única persona que consigue que la escuches.

–¿De dónde has sacado eso? –Cuestionó rápidamente Elayne.

–Ya te lo he dicho. Cuando nadie se fija en ti, puedes permitirte el lujo de fijarte en todos. –Al esbozar una pequeña sonrisa que murió en sus labios antes de terminar de ampliarse, Elayne fue consciente con más nitidez de los labios de Luna, que todavía permanecían hinchados y brillantes por la saliva–. Y me he fijado en cómo la miras... Cuan frecuente os retáis las dos.

–¡Eso no significa nada...!

–La cuestión es –Interrumpió Luna poniéndose en movimiento–, que no necesitas desahogar tus celos sobre mí. La quieres... Te quiere. Tú te metes conmigo porque ella me defiende... Ella me defiende porque tú me agredes. –Encogió los hombros, indiferente–. Es la suma simple de todo corazón cobarde. Pero no tienes de qué avergonzarte, ¿sabes? –Se colocó a su lado, extendió el brazo y le pellizcó fuertemente las mejillas–. Si los Szinklys no se avergüenzan por anidar en tu piel aun cuando ese no es su hábitat normal... ¡Pues esto es igual! Tus amigas te aceptarán tal y como eres, no según cómo les encabeces para molestar al primer crío que se cruza por tu camino.

–¿Qué demonios son los...? –Empezó a preguntar Elayne. Pero luego negó con la cabeza, retractando su interrogativa. Realmente, no quería saber nada de aquello. Se acarició la zona pellizcada, contemplando cómo, paso a paso, Luna se arrimaba a la salida–. ¿Lo vas a contar por ahí, a que sí? –La rubia no contestó de inmediato. Estaba a la altura de la puerta.

–No te preocupes. Nadie tiene derecho a decirte qué debes o qué no debes sentir –Luna giró la cara y la dedicó una distante sonrisa por encima del hombro–, al igual que nadie tiene porqué enterarse de lo que ha sucedido aquí. ¡Hasta los Szinklys nos guardarán el secreto! –Elayne vio como Lovegood le dedicaba un ademán de despedida, cómo Luna alcanzó el manillar de la puerta con sus níveos dedos mientras con la otra mano aseguraba su varita tras la oreja. Y al final traspasó la puerta, dejando a una confundida Elayne en el interior del aula, rodeada de una soledad que había ido a buscar pero que, tras la marcha de la rubia menuda, de la chica a la que había estado besando, ya no requería en absoluto.

Elayne se volvió hacia el abandonado cristal de la ventana, empapada en su propia niebla helada. Se contempló a trasluz del borroso cristal, reflexionando... Luego acercó las manos al cabello, desprendiendo con meticulosidad los mechones pelirrojos que se enredaban en una prieta trenza de raíz. Su mata caoba, medio esparcida ahora por su rostro como una rojiza corona, empezó a deshacerse y a caer en encrespadas ondas sobre sus hombros. Una vez sueltos los cabellos, se inclinó en una burlona reverencia ante el borroso reflejo que proyectaba el cristal, guiñando un ojo a su homóloga tenuemente vislumbrada...

–Lovegood –Susurró quedamente–. ¿Tú que crees? ¿Debería...? –Ladeó la cabeza, esperando la respuesta de una imagen retenida en la actitud triunfante de la persona que se sabía ganadora de un primer asalto... Esperanzada en otros encuentros como aquel–. Sí, creo que lo haré. Se dio la vuelta y abandonó el aula...

su mente maquinando las posibles desapariciones de otras prendas de la rubia... Otros solitarios asaltos hacia su persona.

-…-…-…-

**NT: ****¡Primer intento de femlash!**

**Y encima con Luna, a la que veo más hetero que ni yo creía lo de arriba mientras lo escribiía. ¿Pero?¡Me ha gustado el resultado! Porque por primera vez –y de una forma no tan peculiar, dicho sea de paso– han aleccionado a quien iba dispuesta a aleccionar... ¡Oh, Luna! Y a la Elayne y a la "supuesta" Tuon voy a tenerlas hasta en la sopa de mis relatos. (Nombres sacados de "La Rueda del Tiempo con personalidades y actitudes tan dispares a lo escrito que, de llegar a enterarse, me arrastrarían por los pelos por toda la extensión de sus reinos. Seguro.)**

**Pero bueno. Mientras calmo a mi conciencia por no tener la paciencia de inventarse un nombre magipottérico... **

**¿Votos…? ¿Comentarios…?**

**¡Gracias!**


End file.
